


Accidentally in Love

by Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Chris Evans- RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Chris Evans-RPF, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings/pseuds/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings
Summary: This is my submission for “Caplan’s Song Fic Challenge” on Tumblr “Congrats for 900 followers”.After receiving positive response and great feedback for my first ‘writing challenge’ decided to continue my writing streak as long as it lasts. Have been planning to write “Chris Evans” fic & this writing challenge couldn’t have come at better time.Recommend to hear the song Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows  first in case you haven’t already, it’s also used in Shrek 2 movie as back ground score for Shrek & Fiona’s honeymoon sequence.Thank you for reading, please consider giving feedback, it really is a morale boost.





	Accidentally in Love

As he was sipping his beer by the pool, Chris heard his nephew & niece squeal while clapping their hands. It took him a minuet to take in, the scene unfolding in front of him; you were sitting on the lawn with them touching your belly while his mum, brother & few other relatives were looking over and laughing. Every time the baby kicked both the kids clapped their hands and jumped.

It immediately put him at ease, how calm and collected you were even though you were meeting his (Big) family for the first time.  He hated the idea of putting you through big gathering but his mother wanted to introduce you to everyone and didn’t want to pass the opportunity. He caved when she gave him “but it’s my birthday” pretext with watery eyes.

He remembered the evening he planned to ask you, no to tell you about this plan.

{{{{

It was about 15 days back when Chris came to pick you up at your office; you were on conference call giving rapid instructions as people both in the room & on the phone listened or wrote them down.

Your brother was sitting there on your side waved at Chris asked him to sit. The whole half an hour he was there Chris could see how exhausted you were.  Not a great time to bring up anything, he thought to himself.

“Spit it out Evans” you said as you sat in passenger seat. “What, uh it’s nothing!” Chris fumbled with his seat belt.

“You have that face, like a kid who is trying to hide something from their mother, now SPILL”, you exclaimed.

“OH well, my mum’s birthday is coming” he trailed.

“And?” you questioned as he pulled into the traffic. He didn’t respond.

“Am really not in a mood to play games here, if you have anything to say you have exactly 30 seconds else hold your silence”, your exhaustion was taking better of you.

Chris looked terrified but decided there was no point in dwelling,

“Well we are having family & friends over for Ma’s birthday and she wants to introduce you to everyone.” When you didn’t interrupt he continued,

“She thinks it’s time for everyone to officially know our situation and for you to get acquainted with them.”

“And what do you think? Or should I ask if what did you answered to that?” you knew the answer to these questions but you wanted it from horse’s mouth.

“Oh well, I said I’ll ask you!” “But then she brought up the whole watery eyes and it’s my birthday crap on me and I caved” he genuinely looked guilty.

You snorted “Okay”

“OK?” he asked

“Okay, will go. If you are ready then, we have no reason to wait, I guess” you closed your eyes and relaxed.

}}}}

He was pulled out from his trance when dodger barked as he watched you try to get up from the grass and fumble a little, as he planned to approach, when his brother gave you a hand and steadied you on your feet.

You whispered something to him & with kind smile his brother guided you towards the house, the kids followed you two along with his dodger wagging his tail.

He felt little uneasy with whole exchange but brushed it of as concerned for your well being.  As few minutes passed & neither of you came out he decided to go in check on you.

As he entered the house he saw you sitting on sofa trying to find comfortable position to sit while having animated conversation with the kids about a movie.

“Here, move forward” he offered pillow for your back & placed two cushions below your legs. He smiled when you hummed in response and relaxed more into the couch.

Chris went out to get you water & when returned to the room, everyone’s eyes were glued to the TV screen.

As you sipped the water, you caught Chris staring at you intently. “What’s up babe?” you asked.  

Chris just shook his head “nothing”.

Before you could probe your exchange was interrupted when Chris’s nephew pointed at screen and said “ewww” loudly. His niece just giggled, while covering her mouth.

You both looked at screen where Shrek & Fiona were kissing as movie continued to show their ‘honeymoon shenanigans’. You snorted & Chris chuckled.

“That’s how you make babies, silly” his oldest nephew stated to his younger siblings. You started laughing, when all of them looked at Chris for confirmation & his face went red.

For a grown ass man he was so clueless sometimes, you thought.

To avoid answering he stared at the screen intently, although he had no idea what was going on the screen, words from the song playing got stuck in his head; “Accidentally in Love”.

“LOVE?” was he in “Love”?

Just like that he was hit with lot of memories, about both of you.

First time he met you, he was hiding in the basement of a restaurant to avoid paparazzi’s who were trying to click his pictures with his date (a particular HOT model).  You had literally sneaked him in backseat of your car & dropped him home.

Second time he met you, when both of you were attending an ‘Engagement Party’ of a Senator’s Daughter. While you were there as a family friend, he was there to make a friendly appearance for ‘Marvel’ along with few other co-stars.

Again, you had rescued him from bunch of giggly ladies who were probing him about his ‘Abs’ & kept on calling him ‘Captain’. You both ended up laughing & talking whole night.

Third time, he met you when; you had bumped into him in a lobby of a hotel, you were on phone while rapidly blabbering instructions to the two individuals following you as they took notes.

You apologized without looking up, but he had called your name.  His smile widened when you returned his expression & mouthed ‘am sorry’ as you continued your call & walk.

Sometime later, as he was having lunch meeting in hotel dining area, waiter placed a beer bottle with napkin that read ‘Sorry’ & your lipstick marks.  When he looked at the direction waiter pointed, saw you raise your bottle to him and wink at him from across the room. He gave his ‘classic’ left boob grab laugh and raised his bottle.

That day you both finally exchanged numbers & started texting each other.

What ensued from these ‘accidental’ encounters was an easy going friendship.

On one particular day he remembered calling you, you sensed his anxiety and asked him to come over to hangout. When he showed up at your door step with beer & his dog; what followed was total chaos as your cat pounced & hissed while his dog chased it around.

After controlling the situation you both drank beer & ate pizza in your TV room. While you continued to work on your laptop, random curses came from Chris while watching game on television.

He enjoyed the comfortable silent company of you offered; there was no formality, and no need to ‘talk’ about what was bothering him.

After that evening you both, found yourselves in same situation quite often. You didn’t discuss anything particular, but talked about anything, everything & nothing.

Then he realized it, you were his ‘escape’ from glamour & glitz, his silent rescuer, his salvation, his… you were his “Shrek”.

“Wow” did he just call you a Green, Fat & ‘Ogre’!!!  If only you read his mind, you’ll kill him in his ‘sleep’.

May be it happened “Accidentally”, but he really was in “LOVE”… 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please consider giving feedback, it really is a morale boost.


End file.
